ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Puke Film
The Puke Film or Puke on Gaga was featured in both versions of The Monster Ball Tour. The unofficial name used by fans include, the "Vomit Interlude", "Exorcism", or "Puke & Blood", but the name used to refer to the segment was "Puke Film" on the official set list for the first Monster Ball. The film was put for sale on SHOWstudio shop as "Puke On Gaga" for £ 4,000 and the film was shown during their exhibition called Inside/Out in 2010. On the same website, the dress Lady Gaga wears at the beginning has been put on sale for £ 15,000. Description The Puke Film is the second film of the Monster Ball on both version of the show. The video have the same beginning with Lady Gaga standing on a white cube with a pleated white dress by Marko Mitanovski. The dancers came to crawl on the floor with their costume from the opening number during the first version of the tour. Later, she is shown sitting while performance artist Millie Brown pukes some bright green vomit on her. Finally, she is seen again like a mannequin being dressed by Dada. This part of the interlude was inspired by the way Alexander McQueen dressed a model for a photoshoot. During the second version, after the "puke" part of the film, Gaga is seen eating a heart. On July 6, the scene with Dada dressing her was cut from the film and used during other film through the concert. A new scene from the film was added and a remixed "Tattoo Film" was added at the end of it. During her interview with SHOWstudio, Lady Gaga revealed that Nick Knight made her eat a boivine heart so she could confront her fears of her father heart surgery and also for art. Credits *'Dress:' Marko Mitanovski *'Music:' Edited version of "Tears In The Rain" by Zomby (2009-2010), Dance In The Dark (Fernando Garibay Remix - 2010-Present) Transcription (Make it stop) I'm a free bitch I'm a free bitch (Make it stop) I'm a free bitch I'm a free bitch (Make it stop) Marilyn, Judy, S-sylvia, Tell 'em how you feel girls Work your JonBenét Ramsey We'll haunt like Liberace Find your freedom in the music Find your Jesus, Find your Kubrick You will never fall apart Diana, you're still in our hearts Never let you fall apart Want Together (x10) I'm free bitch I'm free bitch (Make it stop) Images Marko_Mitanovski-Dress.png|The dress during SHOWstudio's exhibition Inside/Out in 2010. Puke-Dress.png|Close-up of the dress. PukeFilm01.png|The Monster Ball Tour (1st version of 2009-2010) Puke-dada.png|Dada making a dress on Gaga. 23575_375673393130_581703130_3888523_1188548_n.jpg|The Monster Ball (Reloaded) Puke-Inversed.png|Inversed feets. Puke-Feets.png|Gaga's feets are normal again. Puke-Puking4.png Puke-Puking3.png Puke-Puking2.png 80.jpg Puke-Puking5.png Puke-Puking.png Puke-Puking6.png Puke-heart1.png|Eating a boivine heart. Puke-heart2.png Puke-heart3.png Puke-heart5.png Puke-heart4.png vlcsnap-2010-07-16-15h17m30s48.png|Lady Gaga, cover with blood. Puke0NewScene.png Puke-NewScene2.png Puke-Dada1.png Puke-Dada2.png Puke-Dada3.png Puke-Dada5.png Puke-Dada6.png Puke-Dada7.png d4.JPG|Used in the Tattoo Film. d2.JPG d3.JPG d1.JPG Reference *The Monster Ball Tour (Version 1) *The Monster Ball Tour (Reloaded/Revamped or Version 2) *SHOWstudio Inside/Out (Used: Version 2, 2010) *The Monster Ball Tour (Version 2.5 - North American Leg, 2010-Present) Category:The Monster Ball Tour interludes Category:Interludes